MP-4
|manufacturer = Maskpol |weight = 0.838 kg, /w bag 1.232 kg |filter = Internal Cheek Filters |thread = |period = 1973 to early 1990s |issued = People's Army Armed Forces |previous = SzM-41M KF |next = MP-5 }}The MP-4 was one of many Eastern European clones of the M17 mask and was issued to the Polish People Army. It was replaced in service by the MP-5. MP-4 The Polish MP-4 is an unlicensed clone of the famous US M17 gas mask series. First prototype models were made in 1970. They were made of black rubber with silver eye lens frames, and voice emitter. In 1972, there were models known as the OM-MG-2, they're near identical to a final MP-4, except for it having black eye lens frames, and voice emitters. The design was finalized in 1973 and production began the same year. Masks were issued to all branches of forces of the Communist Army and remain there till the 1990s. The MP-4 only had minor updates to its American counterpart. Most notable differences are lenses, they are slightly farther apart, the frames and voice diaphragm being a silver color, as well as the "nose", which is slightly less pronounced. First production models being made from olive-green rubber. It wasn't until 1983 when they changed the mixture and rubber to a grey color, albeit being a change to the mask in general, it still retained its name. MP-4 -1- KafelKarpat's.jpg|KafelKarpat's MP-4 MP-4 -2- half side.jpg|Angle MP-4 -3- side.jpg|Side MP-4 -8- inside.jpg|Inside of MP-4 MP-4B |manufacturer = Maskpol |prototype = |weight = 0.878 kg, /w bag 1.556 kg |filter = Internal Cheek Filters |thread = |period = |issued = Armed Forces |previous = MP-4 |next = MP-5 }}The Polish MP-4B was a limited-production gas mask that was rather short-lived. It has minor adds in design. Now it is considered to be a somewhat rare piece, that no more than 300 were made. Around the 1990s, drinking tubes have become a necessity for military and civilian masks. Mask differs from MP-4 by the occurrence of drinking tube and by different voice emitter cover style. The drinking tube located on the bottom is covered by a cap, which can be threaded on and off, similar to the Israeli M15. It can also be moved around, the wearer could move the tube closer to their mouth if desired. The mask was soon pushed aside, as did the cheek filter design for the superior STANAG compatible MP-5. Then later by the newer MP-6. MP-4B -1- KafelKarpat's.jpg|KafelKarpat's MP-4B MP-4B -2- half side.jpg|Angle MP-4B -3- side.jpg|Side MP-4B -4- in drinking configuration.jpg|MP-4B in drinking configuration MP-4B -8- inside.jpg|Inside of MP-4B MP4Boptical.jpg|MP-4B with corrective lenses Carrier MP-4 carrier design is similar to original M17s. The main pouch contains a place for mask and anti-fog device, and like all other pockets is tampered by metal poppers. The bag has two little external bays to hide bag straps when not in use and a bigger one for field bandage. MP-4B's carrier it's made from rubberized material, making it waterproof and efficiently protect the contents inside the bag. It's also quite bigger due to the need for space for a plastic drinking bottle and has an additional pouch for drinking tube. 20170428_134818.jpg|MP-4 (left) and MP-4B (right) front side of bag 20170428_134830.jpg|MP-4 (left) and MP-4B (right) back of bag Filters The mask was issued with twin cheek filters that were to be put inside internal pockets of the facepiece. Those could not be replaced with the mask on. MP-4 & MP-4B filters.jpg|MP-4s cheek filters Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, MP-4Ms actually does not exist, nor has the voice emitter has actually been updated. It is just a regular MP-4 fitted with a cover to protect the original M17 style voice emitter. * The mask was nicknamed the "Bulldog" due to its appearance. Extra Gallery MP4s.jpg|Olive and Gray MP-4s MP-4 & MP-4B -7- voice cover.jpg|Difference between the MP4 and MP4B voice emitters. PolishMP4NBC.jpg|A Polish soldier with an MP-4 during an NBC training exercise. Instructions 20161223_132252.jpg|MP-4 instruction (front) 20161223_132319.jpg|MP-4 instruction (back) MP-4B instruction.jpg|MP-4B instuction Videos File:Polish MP4B ( rare ) Gas Mask|148scalemodeling's review of the MP-4B Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cheek Filter Masks Category:Poland Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Experimental Masks